I Love You More
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: Ron/Hermione fic featuring an little fremione and harmony


_I Love You More_

Hermione woke up with a wet pillow again. It had been a week since Ron left. Hermione had cried herself to sleep every night. The pain in her heart was almost unberable. It felt like there was a knife constantly being stabbed into her heart. She couldn't take knowing that he wasn't there. That when she couldn't sleep, he wouldn't be there to hold her and tell her it was okay.

Harry was over in the corner looking at his snitch. admiring it's beauty.How could Ron think she loved Harry more than him_._ "_I get it, you choose him." _The words taunted her every second of the day. _You choose him_. What did that mean? That she chose Harry over him. How could he think that? Didin't Ron know that she was in love with him? It was so obvious, wasn't it?

Ron and her were meant for each other. At least that's what she thought. Now she didn't know if she would ever see him again. A love lost and forgotten, all because of one stupid locket.

Ron was sitting in his brother's flat drinking tea when Fred out walked in from the bedroom.

"You're up early Ronny." Fred commented.

"I couldn't sleep." He told his brother. "Can I talk to you Fred, about Hermione?"

Fred looked at his brother. Ron looked sick, like he hadn't eaten or slept in weeks. Which was probably true. "Well, 'Mione is a bag of trouble. Trust me, I would know." Fred had dated Hermione in fifth year but it didn't exactly work out. Fred always felt very protective of her though.

"I serious Fred. I need some advice." said Ron.

"Okay, in all seriousness. What do you wanna know?" Fred sat down across from him.

"Well, I wanna go back but, I don't know how to find them."

"How am I supposed to help with that? I don't have a Hermione tracker. And only god knows what I would do I did." He joked.

"Fred, I have to get back to her. I need her, I don't feel complete without her. I love her." Ron confessed.

Fred was a little taken aback. His little brother was in love with his ex. That he still deeply cared about. He thought for a moment then said "Okay, I'll make you a deal. Promise me you won't let her get hurt and i'll help you."

Ron's face lit up a little. "Done."

Hermione was almost done packing up the tent when a gush of wind passed by her head. She could've sworn it was talking to her. Like Ron was whispering to her from wherever he was. She shook off the odd feeling and went back to folding.

"Harry, can't we just stay here a little longer." She begged. Harry looked down sadly at his friend. He wanted to stay too. But they had tro find that sword and the rest of the horcruxes.

"Hermione, i'm sorry but we can't stay here any longer." He apologized. She looked down at the snowy ground and wiped her teary eyes. "I really wish we could."

"No, I understand. We have things to do." Hermione told him. Harry hadn't meant to upset her. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to fix it, make her feel better. But there was nothing he could do.

Hermione stood up and walked to Harry's side. Harry looked over at her. There was a few tears trickling down her face. He reached over and brushed them off of her cheek.

She looked at him with longing in her eyes. "Thanks Harry."

They were about to link hands and apparte out when they heard an odd noise from behind them. They both whipped around to see Ron and Fred standing bewteen two oak trees.

"Ron." Hermione ran over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her warm body against his. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry for what?" He questioned.

She looked at him confused. "For making you think I chose Harry over you. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong impression."

"Hermione, I was being stupid. I know you don't like him that way." Ron admitted. "Even if you did, you're both my friends. I would've learned to accept it."

Harry nodded at him and smiled. "Sorry for, you know."

Ron shook his head at mouth "Don't be."

Hermione layed her head on Ron's chest and sighed. He looked down at the little witch against him. "Hermione." He breathed

"Yes Ron." She looked up into his eyes.

He forgot what he was about to say and just stared into her big brown eyes. "I love you." He accidently said aloud.

She didn't reply, just went back to resting on his chest. She thought for a minute then simply said "I love you more."

Fred smiled at his brother. He knew even without their promise that he wouldn't hurt Hermione.

Fred left a few muntes after that. But not before giving them all some food that might actually fill them up for once.

The three kids apparted out to another place that Hermione had once been with her parents. They used the camp a lot.

Ron and Hermione sat in the tent while Harry sat outside, soaking up the fresh air. The two talked about what happened while they were apart. And how they planned on never doing it again.

"Do you know what my mom told me before sixth year?" Hermione mused looking at the palm of Ron's hand.

"What?" He replied.

"She told me that, whether Ron likes you back or not. I know you'll end up together because without Ron you would just be Hemie." Hermione smiled remembering her mom's voice and sweet smell.

"I never thought of it that way. So does that mean while I was gone Harry called you Hemie?" He joked.

Hermione giggled a little and looked up at him. She didn't know whether they were a couple or not. But whatever they were she liked it. She stretched her head up to his and gently kissed him on the lips. Then looked away so he wouldn't see her blush.

He thought for a few seconds before placing two fingers under her chin and pulling her back up to his lips, kissing her passionetly. It was the start of something that would last forever.


End file.
